When Winter Met Summer
by Star Rhapsody
Summary: (Rated R just in case) AU Kagome is running from a man who abused her since the day she met him. Thinking her troubles are gone once he's taken care of, she is finding new love. Until he decides to make a comeback...SessKag
1. Prolouge:Drunken Love

AN: Ahem...well...since I have writer's block for Used To Love You, you can read the prologue for this fic that's been forming in my head for awhile. It's really, really, really short since it's a prologue. Sort of...it seems a little longer for a prologue, but whatever. I have no idea where the fic is going either so..eheh.

Disclaimer:Yeeeeah..care to explain why I'm just writing fics and not the actual comic?

**When Winter Met Summer**

Prologue:Drunken Love

Kagome ran. She didn't know where she was running to, or where she was, but she was pretty positive that wherever she went, she'd be safe. She stumbled over a few stray pebbles, and got her legs scraped a few times. But the pain was not even bothering her. In fact, she didn't feel anything. She didn't feel the pounds her heart made against her chest, she didn't feel the breeze whipping her hair around, she didn't feel anything but fear. Even with the occasional honking of few cars that strolled around at midnight, Kagome couldn't hear them. Only the footsteps of her nightmare were resounding in her ears.

"Why don't you slow down, Kagome?", a mocking voice called.

Kagome shut her eyes briefly, thinking of what her friends had told her.

_"Kagome! You have to get away from that jerk! You can't spend your time beating around the bush. Break up with the guy before he kills you!", Sango, her best friend, had explained. Miroku had nodded his head in agreement. "It's best you listen to Sango. You might find yourself in a very bad situation with that man." Inuyasha snorted. He averted his eyes away from Sango and Miroku, long enough to give Kagome a golden-eyed glare. "I swear Kagome. One of these days, I'll beat the daylights out of him!", he snarled with a vicious tone. "Guys, guys, calm down. I know what I'm doing. I know he loves me...he really does!" Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha cast each other worried glances, but said nothing after that._

'Why didn't I listen to them! I was such a fool! Now look at the situation I've put myself in...', she though miserably to herself. Her boyfriend had been such a cruel, abusive, and twisted man. Why she loved him, she didn't know.

Running even faster, Kagome reached an empty alleyway. With a deadend. She shut her eyes, praying that she could find some way out.

"Finally caught up with you..." Kagome whirled around, her eyes ablaze. "Get away from me, you creep!", she shouted, hoping he might just leave. But he stood right there, a confident smirk plastered on his face. He stepped closer to her, and then struck her across the face. Kagome winced, as he stood there letting her cheeks sting. His attitude was because of the alcohol he had drank during their stay at the bar. Kagome had gotten him upset, which led her to where she was now.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some glass glinting. A broken beer bottle. In one quick motion, she had stooped down and grabbed the bottle, pointing it in his direction. He stepped back, slightly surprised. "Oh, like you can even graze me with that thing." Kagome's eyes were on fire as she stared boldy into his crimson ones.

"Say your prayers Naraku..."

She ran with speed she didn't know she had, catching him offguard, and stabbed him mulitple times. He yelled in pain as she did.

"THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH!"

Soon, she stopped, when realization sunk in. "I-I...stabbed him..." She dropped the bloody beer bottle and ran into the streets.

'I can't ever look back now...I just can't...'

AN: Eh..I can't say I am PLEASED with it..but whatever. The original one got deleted so...whatever. By the amount of reviews I get, I'll determine or not if I need to take off the fic or re-do some stuff. Ja ne!


	2. White as Snow

AN: Chapter One is now out. Sorry for the delays. Computer troubles as usual. Sorry if things aren't too interesting yet, or it's just plain confusing. And Kikyou might be OOC. (I'll try not to though.) Oh and I know nothing about news reporting jobs, so forgive me. -is moaning in corner- I AM A FAILURE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**When Winter Met Summer**

Chapter One: White as Snow

Kagome stared at her clock.

5:00 A.M.

She turned away from the clock and stared at her empty ceiling. Her horrifying dreams had kept her up all night. Not that it was unusual or anything. This happened to her on a daily basis. She would have her usual nightmare, and then be shooken up the whole night. It was suprising enough that she could even get out of bed and change her clothes. The bags under her eyes were always covered with her makeup, so no one at work realized the murder she was going through. Sighing, she threw aside her covers and stepped out of bed. Walking into the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. 'I look like a total wreck. Just how much makeup do I put it that no one notices these bags?'

After brushing her teeth, fixing up her hair, changing clothes, and eating her quick breakfast, she walked out of her snug home and to her car. She lingered by the car for a few minutes before opening it and turning on the ignition. Kagome had no desire to go to work, but if she wanted to live in a decent home, she needed to. Without her work, she would probably be living on the streets, wishing that she had a better life. But she wasn't like that.

"Well, another day...", she mumbled to herself as she drove to work.

/ \

Kagome stepped out of the elevator and walked over to her office room where Sango and Kikyou were lingering.

"Geeze Kagome, can you take any longer?", Sango joked. Kagome rolled her eyes but laughed. Sango had been her best friend for a long time and always knew how to make Kagome smile. Even if it was just a half-smile. Kikyou walked over to the two once they had settled down.

"Here's the files you wanted", she said softly. Kikyou was a quiet woman. Even so, Kagome and Sango had befriended her. There was more to Kikyou than just a quiet, attractive woman. She was lonely inside. Especially after her boyfriend had left her.

Kagome gave a small smile and took the files. "Thanks." Kikyou nodded and walked over to her desk and began to work again. She flipped through the files and sighed. Working for the news and such was a hard job. It required lots of patience, skill, and devotion. For Kagome at least. Many days she would come home moaning and groaning about the hard work she went through. It wasn't her style to complain, but sometimes she just couldn't take it. After she had gotten done with flipping through the files, Sango clapped her hands together, startling Kagome.

"I just remembered something Kagome! We got a new manager today!" Kagome blinked. "What? When? Why?", she asked all at once. Sango rolled her eyes. "I just told you _when_", she huffed. "Anyways, his name is Sesshoumaru Tanrei. Quite smart and handsome", Sango added just for measure. Kagome laughed. "Don't fall in love already Sango! What about Miroku eh? That news reporter that does the evening shift..." Sango blushed. "You know I don't like him! He's a hentai!" Kagome nodded her head skeptically. "Right...whatever helps you sleep at night." Sango glared and went back to working, muttering about how the world should be rid of hentais.

The door to the office all of a sudden opened, revealing a tall man. His snow-white hair seemed to have a certain glow to it. Kagome was mezmerized by him, until he spoke. "I am Sesshoumaru Tanrei, your new manager. I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself, as I will be managing from now on." Kikyou, Kagome, and Sango all greeted him politely. "Just know that I will accept no foolishness and I expect you all to do your jobs." With that said, he quickly left, leaving the girls to all stare at one another. "Well...", Sango said, breaking the silence. "He sure gets straight to the point." Kikyou gave a shrug. "He's just doing his job I suppose." Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "I just hope he isn't like our _last _managager." Kagome shuddered at the thought of their last manager. A foul old man he was. Always finding something to yell about.

"Hey!", Sango exclaimed. "Why don't we all go to the cafe! You know...get a chance to relax from all this work!" Kagome's eyes immediately widened at the word 'relax'. "Yes! Let's go!" Kikyou just nodded her head, and sent her gaze back to the computer screen.

/ \

Kagome, Sango, and Kikyou were all sitting in the corner of the cafe, staring up ahead. Their new manager was sitting at one of the tables, sipping coffee and reading something. Kagome shot Sango a glare. "So what's the big deal if our manager is at the coffee shop? He has a right to have a normal life too, doesn't he?" Sango waved Kagome away with her hand, still staring at Sesshoumaru. "We have to see what this guy is all about. Remember our last manager? Do I need to remind of you some horrible moments?" Kikyou rolled her eyes at Sango's words. 'She is so strange sometimes...'

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru and noticed a squat man sitting next to him. "Hey...", she nudged Sango. "Who is that guy?" Sango shrugged. "Probably his assisstant." "Oh..." Just then, the bell rang, signaling someone had just entered. Miroku. He greeted Sesshoumaru politely, then noticed Sango and the two girls in the corner. "Why hello there ladies!" He walked up to them smiling. His violet eyes sparkled. A little too much. They greeted him back, aware of what he wanted to do. After a few minutes, a loud slap was heard.

"HENTAI!" Sango whacked him over the head about a million times, while Kagome tried to pull her away from the unconscious Miroku. Everybody stared at the back of the cafe, including Sesshoumaru. A delicate eyebrow was raised up as he stared at the group. 'Is this what they are like at work too...?', he wondered to himself. Sango had a mad glint in her eyes, while Miroku was knocked out. Kagome and Kikyou watched, just a tad embarrassed with the scene. Kikyou glanced at Sesshoumaru and noticed he was staring right back at them. Quickly, she averted her gaze to her coffee, pretending she hadn't seen him. Kagome noticed Kikyou's actions and looked up. "Oh no...", she murmered. Slowly, she dropped her head to the table mumbling 'why me' over and over.

Kagome brought her head up again and glared at Sango. "We are leaving!", she hissed into her ear. Sango was still breathing heavily from the beating she just gave. "Are you sure? I don't think I'm done beating up this guy!" Kikyou rose up to her feet. "Sango, this is normal. He does this to you on a daily basis. What makes it different this time?"

"Easy. He embarrassed me in public. After the last time I told him not to!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "And you just made a fool out of yourself right in front _him_." Kagome pointed her finger at the amused Sesshoumaru. Sango followed Kagome's finger and felt her cheeks flush. "Th-That's not our boss is it?" Kikyou sighed. "It's him. Plain as day." Sango reached down to grab her purse from the empty chair, getting herself ready to leave as soon as possible.

Jaken stared at the four people that his manager was staring at. "Mr.Tanrei...would _those_..._things_...be your co-workers?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head slightly, still watching the scene with a little spark of amusement in his eyes. Just to see their reactions, he started walking towards them.

"Would this happen to be how you act...all the time?", he questioned. Kagome shook her head. "No! Of course not! It's just that...there was a little misunderstanding and well...things got out of hand!" Kikyou nodded just to confirm Kagome's explanation. "I see...", was all he said.

/ \

Kagome sank into the sofa. Finally. Another day of work was complete. She had the whole evening to do whatever she wanted. Not that there _was_ much to do but, it was better than having to read piles of papers that just begged her to drop dead. Grabbing the remote that was laying on the table, she turned on the television, hoping for some form of entertainment.

'It's times like these that I really wish I lived with someone else', she thought to herself, feeling a little lonely. She could invite Sango and Kikyou over, but they were probably busy.

While the television's blue hue glared at her, her eyes were turned towards the ceiling deep in thought. 'Now that I think about it...I've always been alone...'

Kagome's childhood had never been one to envy. Her mother had died in a carwreck when she was just thre. Ten years later, her father had gotten shot by some thugs that were escaping the police. He had died in the hospital soon after. It was then that she lived with her grandparents, along with Souta, her little brother. When she was seventeen, her grandfather died because of an illness he had, leaving Souta, her grandmother, and herself all alone. Then, as expected, her grandmother died a few months later.

Even though Kagome still had Souta, she felt alone. The people she loved seemed to be vanishing right before her very eyes. If she lost Souta or her friends, she'd crack. And of course, _he _came along, making her life even worse. Crushing her hope of ever loving again. Dating was now forced to the bottom of her list because she couldn't handle the thought of going through that again. The cruel words, the abuse, the hate...too much for Kagome to endure.

'Maybe I'm just meant to be alone...'

/ \

The shrill ringing of her telephone awoke Kagome from her spot on the couch. Quickly she picked up the phone, wanting the ringing to stop.

"Hello?"

"Kagome! It's me, Sango!"

"Oh, hey, what is it?"

"You might want to turn on the T.V. to channel six...I think you need to see this one." Sango said, slightly nervous. Kagome shrugged to herself and changed the channel. The news channel was brought up with Miroku sitting at a desk, smiling brightly.

"Good evening Tokyo! This is Channel Six News with Miroku Inori! One of tonight's big stories is about a man who has finally earned his freedom from prison and will be a free man again tomorrow morning. His name is Naraku Yokoshima, sentenced to jail for many previous crimes such as stealing, killing and other things."

Kagome blinked. The remote that was in her hand dropped onto the floor with a thud. Her eyes were wide with fear. "How could...how could...this be possible!" Kagome felt like she was about to faint. Now that Naraku was a free man, who knows what might happen. Maybe he'll even come after her! Quickly, she turned off the T.V. and went upstairs to her bedroom. "I need some sleep...I just have to forget about this man. I mean, he'll probably forget I exist!"

/ \

Somehow, those words didn't seem to comfort her, as her dreams were filled with nightmares of him returning.

When Kagome got off the elevator, ready to go to her office, she found Miroku waiting outside.

"Hey!" Kagome gave a wave to him. He gave a small wave back. Something in his violet eyes seemed troubled. Kagome walked over to him with a curious look.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well...Kagome, I'm guessing you saw the news program last night?"

Kagome's eyes clouded at once, but she nodded her head.

"I just wanted to say that nothing wrong will happen. I'm sorry that I had to do that report though. It must be painful seeing him on the news, saying he's a free man and all."

"Yeah...well, I'll...be seeing you around I guess."

Kagome opened the door to her office and then closed it, like the talk with Miroku didn't even happen.

Kagome's briefcase landed on her desk with a loud thud as Kagome sat down in her chair. Sango and Kikyou gave each other worried looks when they saw how angry Kagome was. Sango hesitantly walked over to Kagome's desk.

"Um...I'm guessing Miroku talked with you?"

Kagome nodded her head, almost like a robot.

Sango gave an exasperated sigh.

"Look Kagome. That man will never come near you again! As long as you have me, Kikyou, Miroku, and Inuyasha, then he sure as hell won't!" Sango grinned at Kagome, hoping that she'd smile back, even if just a twitch of the corners of her mouth. Kagome gave a small smile at Sango's attempt.

"I'll remember that Sango."

/ \

After Kagome's lunchbreak, she walked over to her desk to find a manila folder resting on it. She sat down and opened it, reading the papers it contained.

"What...?" Her jaw dropped as she read everything. A little post-it note had been stuck on one of the sheets. She had an interview to do with Naraku.

"I can't do this...it's just not right..."

"What's wrong Kagome?", Kikyou called from her desk. Kagome got out of her seat and showed Kikyou the note. Kikyou looked up at Kagome after reading it.

"You're not really going to do this, are you?"

Kagome bit her lip, not sure of what to say. She didn't want to look like a coward, but she wasn't sure of what he'd do to her. The fear she held for that man was now stronger than ever. But she decided that she would stick to her task. Running away from her problems was not something Kagome enjoyed. Furthermore, she had already ran away from him once, she wouldn't do it twice.

"I'm going to go on with the interview, Kikyou. I can't keep running from him, now can I?"

"True but...is it really worth it? You could just get someone else to do this."

Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"I can do this. Besides, what do I have to worry about?"

In the back of Kagome's mind, she knew she had tons to worry about. More than she could handle.

/ \

AN: Well, the end of chapter one. Sorry if it sucks. X( I'll try harder for the next chapter. I'm hoping this fic will get my creative juices running for Used to Love You. Oh, and sorry the story is starting out kind of slow, but you hafta get in the mood for it, right? Heh, I love torturing you people...


	3. Interviews and Decisions

**AN: **Well, it's an update. I didn't expect to write it so soon. Personally, I don't think it was as good as I had hoped. But that's okay! Kind of a light theme to it…Enjoy?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**When Winter Met Summer**

Chapter Two: Interviews and Decisions

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror, blinking several times. She couldn't believe she was going through with this. Just how the hell did she plan to actually stare at the face of the man who had abused her? Lady Luck was obviously pissed with her.

"Maybe if I mess up my hair a little…" Kagome murmured, ruffling her hair up a bit, "And then he would be so repulsed by my appearance that he would just walk out!" Kagome smiled triumphantly to herself, and walked out of the bathroom. As she reached for her keys, her cell phone went off, causing her to give an irritated sigh.

In a blasé sort of fashion, she answered the phone, irritation turning to dread.

"H-H-Hello there, Mr. Tanrei! Yes, yes! I'm on my way to the bas—I mean Mr. Yokoshima's house! …Do I look presentable? (Kagome quickly peered into the mirror and patted down her hair furiously) Of course! Yes…Yes…I know! Okay! Fine! Bye!"

Kagome dropped her phone in her purse carelessly, slightly embarrassed with the talk on the phone. She was already proving to be a horrible client. _Maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead…_

Deciding not to waste any more precious time, she hopped into her car and began driving. It took several glances at the map, a few horn honkings, and a nice cup of coffee to get to his house. _His _house. If anything, Kagome was about ready to die. No, not even Hell was enough to save her. Especially when she'd be seeing him down there…For sure.

The house didn't look at all suspicious on the outside; however, Kagome was already having crazy thoughts of disembodied figures littered around his floor as he casually ate some ramen or something. In fact, she already knew it would happen. Maybe she should threaten him with a pen like she stabbed him that one time…Only it wasn't with a pen. Either way, the outcome would be the same.

Kagome began tapping her foot restlessly against the pavement after ringing the doorbell six times. _Bet he just got off the couch after sleeping there for a day, _she thought wryly.

All of a sudden, the door swung open, revealing Naraku.

It took a lot of willpower and focus to get Kagome to keep her jaw closed. He looked completely…Normal. _Normal_. That just wasn't possible! His face was shaven, his hair was neat, and he dressed appropriately. She narrowed her eyes, reminding herself to be on guard. Psychos were always unpredictable.

"Hello," she stated rather than greeted.

He smirked.

"How nice of you to visit, _Kagome_." He spoke smoothly. The look on her face was priceless in his opinion. She looked as if she was about ready to slap him, but judging from her clenched fists, she was restraining herself. So much like the feisty Kagome he knew.

"You know I'm here on business terms only. What happened before isn't of concern."

"Why, of course not. I wasn't even aware you still _cared _about that. I mean…It happened so long ago. Wouldn't you say that it's time to forgive and forget?"

Kagome's eyes widened, shocked by what he just said. He actually had the nerve to say such things! She felt one of her folders slowly slip out of her grasp and land on the floor with a silent flutter, but she paid no mind to it. Her mind felt numb.

"You…You actually have the _nerve _to say such a thing like that! I can't believe you! You abused me, and you actually expect me to forgive and forget? Do I look that dumb!"

"Patience Kagome. Don't overreact. It's not worth your time or my time. Let's get on with this interview or whatever it is that you're here for. Quite frankly, I don't have enough time to deal with people like you. I tried to be nice too. Obviously some people never change."

_How ironic that sentence was_, he thought snidely. Of course he hadn't changed. He just altered his outward expression and attitude.

"Fine. Let's."

He led her to the living room of his tiny house and sat down on the opposite side of the room, staring at her intently. The way she organized her papers, straightened her skirt, and picked up her pencil suggested that she was very, very angry. Which meant this was the perfect time to annoy her. _First I'll spare her awhile…Let her ask a few questions._

"So. You were put on trial on June 28, 2005. What were your thoughts?"

"Well," he slowly responded, putting his finger up to his chin as if to suggest he was thinking, "I can't say I was thrilled. I felt that I wasn't given a fair chance to prove my innocence, which I still stand by today."

"Ass."

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

"You know Kagome, if you keep provoking me, I might have to put you back in line…" He wandered off, raising a brow while leaning his arm casually against the armrest. A panicked look crossed Kagome's features, as her hand became shaky. He only grinned nonchalantly.

"Question number two…How did it feel like being in prison? Were you ever caught up in the idea that you were mistreated?"

_What kind of questions are these_! Kagome questioned, revisiting her papers again. This was ridiculous. If she could just pour out the whole truth, she'd be satisfied. She could imagine the look on his face when he sentenced to jail for life. How amazing would that be?

"I felt as though I _was _being mistreated," he spoke, grinning inwardly at the fact that, he in fact, was the bully. But hey, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Kagome scribbled furiously on her notepad for several minutes, occasionally muttering curses under her breath. This was beginning to become infuriating.

xxx

About an hour later, Kagome rose up from the sofa and slung her purse over her shoulder. This horrifying interview was finally over. She could just go home, relax, and not have to ever worry about it again. It would all be a part of the past. Just like everything else that occurred with him involved.

"I'm glad you came, Kagome."

"I was just thrilled to see you. Besides, I thought you didn't like to waste your time dealing with people like me."

"Oh that," he waved his hand, "I lied."

"Why am I not surprised?" She whispered under her breath.

She twisted open the doorknob, and was about ready to walk out his dreadful house until he grabbed her wrist tightly. With an irritated sigh, she turned around reluctantly.

"_What_?" She growled, not in the mood for his moronic games.

"I just wanted to bade my guest goodbye."

He slowly pulled her into a quick, teasing kiss before shoving her out the door, leaving her stunned.

_Kami…Run over me with a truck and slit my throat…Did I just imagine the man I hate (and want to kill-but-can't-because-I'd-get-in-trouble-with-the-law) kiss me? Oh Lord Kagome! You're getting a fever! Maybe there's some aspirin at home!_

Without a second thought, Kagome ran towards her car and turned on the ignition, quickly pulling out of his driveway and roaring down the street. Her day just became horrifying. She could imagine the looks on the faces of Sango, Kikyou, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

Just how could she exactly tell them this? She'd feel awkward if she just said that it went smoothly…Besides, she was a terrible liar. Her cheeks got red and her eyes darted around everywhere as if she was being stalked.

Kagome banged her head against the wheel as she parked the car in her driveway.

Life pretty much hated her.

xxx

"He did not!" Sango whispered, eyes wide. She was hoping that she was just being delusional, or she heard incorrectly. But when she asked Kagome to confirm the information, everything was the exact same. Sango stood there, staring at Kagome with her mouth agape. This wasn't possible. What kind of freak kisses the person they abused a while back? _Obviously him! _Her inner voice shrieked.

Sango stood in silence, staring at the ground. Kagome sat at her desk, head in her hands. She. Just. Wanted. To. Die.

Kikyou walked into the room in a brisk sort of manner but abruptly stopped when she saw the poses the two were in.

"Did I miss something?"

Kagome looked up with weary eyes while Sango turned her gaze from the ground up to the ceiling. Kikyou sighed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. From what she could see, it had something to do with that interview Kagome had. It wasn't apparent that Kagome was injured…Meaning that was a good sign.

"You know, you can tell me Kagome."

"Naraku kissed me, okay! Do you know how _stressed _that makes me feel!"

Kikyou's eyes widened, but not much expression on her face changed. But still, the news was surprising. Why he did that puzzled her. Although it might've been just to freak her out…Which was the guess she was willing to take a bet on.

"Don't worry about it…He just did that to scare you," Kikyou finally spoke.

Several moments of silence passed.

"Well…," Kagome began, "It sure worked."


	4. On the Air

**AN: **Finally…Chapter three. I deserve to be hit on the head with a pan. Anyway, kind of short, but hey, at least I got something out! Some people requested that I continue and I thought, "Dang. I DO need to continue this!" So, here it is!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, okay, if you're trying to make me cry…It worked.

**When Winter Met Summer**

**Chapter Three: On the Air**

"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this? You look like you're about ready to crack…" Sango stated softly, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah…It's just a simple report. You make it sound like I'm waiting to die!" Kagome joked, emitting a nervous, high-pitched giggle. Yeah, everything was fine…

Sango sighed and shook her head while walking out of the studio to the office. It was times like these she wished Kagome would just listen to how she was feeling. But it was always what the people wanted, what needed to be done, and only when everything was in order, could she rest. It was quite the way to live a life, but it was also bad too. She never took the time to think about how she herself felt, thus resulting in stress.

"You! You!" Jaken pointed a stubby finger as Kagome sat down at the desk in front of the crew. "You need to show up on time! We only have five minutes to get ready and you're just taking your sweet, precious time!" He accused.

Kagome just smiled sweetly (though it was a very forced one) and folded her hands, staring at her lap. This wouldn't be too hard. All she had to do was blab on about Naraku and everything would be over with. She could continue living her dull, non-worthy life.

At least she was being optimistic.

"We're ready, Mr. Jaken!" One of the cameramen called. Jaken nodded and signaled for the cameras to turn on and get them on the air. A man holding the cards that had Kagome's speech on them stood behind the camera on his knees, holding up the first card.

"Good evening, Tokyo! This is your Channel Six News and I'm Kagome Higurashi. We have several breaking stories, but to start off the hour, we'll discuss the events surrounding Naraku Yokoshima. Naraku Yokoshima was the man accused of murder, stealing, and many other smaller crimes. However, after only spending a mere five years in prison, he was found innocent because of some evidence later revealed. What the evidence is, we don't know and can only hope to find out. Let's roll the tape of a recent interview I had with him." Kagome smiled briefly before the tape began to play.

As the tape rolled, Kagome almost felt nauseated by his smooth voice. It was beyond her as to how he could talk so casually when he knew he was guilty of everything stated before. She didn't know _what _evidence he proved, but it must've worked. But the worst part was that he could've still been in jail had she spoken up. It tore her apart inside.

"And that's the interview," Kagome began once more when it was finished. "After that interview…" Kagome paused, her hands shaking on the desk. A sort of numbing feeling had all of a sudden washed over her. She felt the need to say something—anything—to get the truth out. But she couldn't. It was pointless to do so now. So she settled for her opinion.

"After that interview, you can see that Mr. Naraku Yokoshima," she spat his name as if it were poison, "Is a scumbag! He doesn't _deserve _to be free! Right now, he should be locked up in a cell for all the crimes he's committed! Does he even _look _innocent to you!"

The man holding the cards with her speech on it frantically began flipping through them, wondering where in the speech it said that. He was breaking out into a sweat too, considering Jaken was about to blow up.

But, oh no…No. Kagome was _not _done.

She quickly jumped out of her seat, slamming both palms on the desk, a mad look in her eyes.

"What _I'd _like to know is just what kind of "evidence" did he use! Did he hold a butcher knife to the judge! Did he blackmail someone? Because honestly! How he could've been set free is definitely something I'm questioning right now! I may not be a cop, I may not be a forensic scientist, but I'm not completely stupid as to think that he's an innocent man!"

"CUT! CUT!" Jaken shrieked, motioning wildly at the cameraman who quickly hit the off button.

Sesshoumaru, who had been sitting in the back of the studio the whole time, smirked. This was just too good. Even though her behavior was completely unnecessary and uncalled for, he found it hysterical. Though he kept that hidden. With a sigh, he got up to his feet and walked up to the stage and stopped right in front of Kagome's desk. His eyebrow was raised which clearly spoke for what he was asking.

"I…I…I am _so _sorry! So sorry! I don't know what came over me! Oh god…I'm going to get fired! It's okay! Go ahead and do it! You're the boss; I deserve this!"

Sesshoumaru just stared at her with a bored look, casually looked at his fingernails, making a mental note to clean them sometime soon.

"Higurashi…Are you done yet?" He cut her off in the middle of her whole "I don't deserve to work here!" speech.

"Y-Yes Mr. Tanrei!" Kagome held her head in her hands, moaning to herself softly. Why did she have to go and be an idiot? Why? Why, why, why, why, _why_!

"You're not fired, just to let you know."

"Oh god…Wait…I'm not! You're kidding me!"

"Unless you'd _like _to be fired…"

"Gah! No! I am so grateful! Thank you so much Mr. Tanrei!" Kagome was about to jump up and down and give him a hug when she realized just who he was. And of course, that was a guaranteed way to get fired on the spot. He didn't look like the "huggy" type anyways.

But meanwhile, in a quiet household in Tokyo…

"Mommy, what does "bastard" mean?"

xxx

Kagome sighed and turned over on her side in her bed, shivering. For some reason, it was unusually cold this morning. With bleary eyes, she stared at her alarm clock, only to discover it was three twenty two in the morning. Slowly, she got up halfway in her bed and stared at the wall. As she focused her mind a little, she heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

Naturally being curious, she quietly swung her feet over the edge of the bed and tiptoed across the carpeted floor and rested her hand on the doorknob. It was most likely Buyo, but just to be sure…

Carefully, she pulled the door open and poked her head out. Looking to her left, she saw Buyo was curled into a ball, sleeping contentedly. Of course, this just startled her because now she knew it couldn't have been Buyo in the kitchen. Trembling, she fully moved her body out of the bedroom and cautiously walked towards the kitchen.

"Is…Is somebody there?" She called, hoping nobody would answer. Maybe she was just suffering from paranoia anyway.

"Oh, Hello Kagome. Wasn't expecting you to wake up so early," Naraku stated, looking at the clock while holding a piece of toast.

Kagome fainted.

xxx

"Kagome…Kagome…Wake up!"

Kagome felt herself being shaken, and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't on the kitchen floor—she was in her bed. As it should be! _It was all just a dream…Oh thank god! _She thought happily.

Until she saw him, that is.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" She screamed, not even bothering to consider her Buyo's needs and wants who was now yowling behind her closed door.

"Shush. You left your spare key at my house. I was just returning it." Naraku stated.

"My spare…key? How would you know if it was my key!" Kagome yelled again, only this time a little softer.

"Well, for one thing, it had a picture of that obese cat you own on the chain."

"Oh…That."

"In any case, I left it on your kitchen table."

"Yeah…Speaking of that," Kagome said while struggling to get out of her bed, even though she felt way too tired. "Why the hell were you in my kitchen eating toast at three thirty in the morning!"

Naraku stared at her, a semi-surprised look on his face. "I wasn't…I just got here ten minutes ago."

"Okay…Well…That part was obviously the dream…And this must be the nightmare." Kagome quickly let herself fall on the bed, hoping that he would just disappear. A minute later, she cracked open an eye and saw he was still sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Get off my bed you creep! You've probably come here to kill me after what I said on live television!"

Naraku laughed softly, not even fazed. "I thought it was adorable how you got so angry. And of course, you just happen to be sharper than the others. Of course you know the truth. You know I'm not exactly…Innocent." Kagome could tell this conversation was going to take a nasty turn.

"Just…Get out," she whispered. "Get out of my house and don't even bother to come back."

Naraku sighed but got off the bed. When he reached her bedroom door, he turned his head slightly to look back at her.

"I've changed you know. If you just gave me a chance."

xxx

Later that night, Kagome was sitting on the couch, wearing some old sweat pants and a t-shirt. She hadn't told anybody about her little "meeting" with Naraku that morning. Quite frankly, she was scared to tell them. They'd never leave her alone about it. Plus, why worry them? They had their own lives to live. But that wasn't what had been bugging her. What really irked her was when he asked for another chance. Just what was he thinking? After all the torture he put her through, why should she even bother?

"He's an idiot for thinking he could ever change. People like him always stay the same," she hissed to herself while turning on the television. "And even if he did change, it's not like we could ever become a couple again."

Finally settling on a soap opera, Kagome was just to about shriek what would happen next in her own excitement when the phone rang.

"Yeah, hello? Could you hold on a minute! I'm kind of in the middle of something!"

Kagome held the phone to her shoulder, slightly muffling it.

"Don't say yes, Meiko! Don't say yes! …NO! He's going to use you! Why did you say yes! Are you retarded! Ugh…" Kagome turned away from the soap in disgust, and held the phone up to her ear.

"And what was Meiko doing that was so horrible?" A male voice quipped.

"Oh…God. Mr. Tanrei! I'm so sorry! Again! You weren't meant to hear that! Anyway…Is there something you need?"

"Actually…Yes. I just wanted to know if you're feeling better after your slight…Outburst. I can cancel your shift for tomorrow if you want."

"Oh…Wow. You'd really do that? I mean…Well…I'll…I'll come. I'm feeling a lot better actually. Thanks for asking."

"Mm. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, Higurashi. Don't be late. And no more outbursts on the set either." Kagome heard a click and hung up her own phone.

_Well_, she thought, _That was only slightly embarrassing considering everything else I've done._

"You know what Buyo? I'm tired, and I have work tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed now. And Buyo?" Kagome paused, knowing he wasn't even listening, nor could he understand even if he was. "Remind me to remove that picture of yours on the keychain."

Buyo yowled in a slightly angry tone.

"The nerve."


	5. Family Connections

**AN: **So WWMS has finally been updated. I bet the people who were waiting for this want to kill me right now, but it's all good! Right? Eheh…Anyways, it's a bit short and the grammar/spelling may be atrocious. I'm dead tired.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, sadly enough.

**When Winter Met Summer**

**Chapter Four: Family Connections**

Kagome cursed at the shrill ringing of the phone beside her bed and the bright morning sun's rays cutting through the blinds of her bedroom window. After the fourth ring, Kagome slammed her hand on the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked irritably in her groggy morning voice.

"Geez Kagome. I would think you'd be happy to talk to me!" Inuyasha joked on the other side of the line.

A small smile found itself on Kagome's face as she lay back down in bed, twisting the cord around her finger idly. "Sorry. You know I'm not a morning person. And," she glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, "it's nine in the morning. Definitely too early for me!"

"That's only because you're a workaholic! You spend so much time working and not enough sleeping."

"You should try that, Inuyasha." Kagome countered jokingly.

"Very funny," he grumbled. "Anyways. It's been awhile since we last hung out, y'know? And I was thinking we could go out for breakfast or something. Do stuff like we used to." He softly whispered, remembering the days before Naraku. She was a lot more vibrant back then, though she was slowly healing.

"Yeah…" She paused and then smiled once more. "That'd be great."

"Alright then. Meet me at that corner café we used to go to in an hour, okay?"

"Right."

"See you then!" Inuyasha hung up, leaving Kagome with a somewhat lost look on her face.

Placing the phone back on its receiver, she turned on her side, the blanket still wrapped around her body. She was still tired and on top of that, confused. It had been such a long time since she heard Inuyasha's voice. Her job had taken up most of the time in her life, though she still saw Sango, Kikyou, and Miroku due to the fact that they worked in the same building as her. However Inuyasha was elsewhere, always finding a job in what currently captivated his interests.

After lying on her bed for fifteen minutes, she pushed back the covers and walked over to the bathroom. She looked like a complete mess. Her black hair was a jungle and her eyeliner was a bit smudged along with bags under her eyes. _How attractive I must look_.

She quickly jumped into the shower, though she couldn't have the luxury of a long bath and soon came out, a towel wrapped around her body. Shuffling her feet over to her closet, she picked out something decent and took care of hair and makeup. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't care what she looked like. Hell, he wouldn't have minded her coming there in her pajamas. But for some reason, she still felt like she had to look nice…She still felt that old spark somewhere.

They did have a history together. No, they didn't date or do anything of the sort, but there had been in a point in time when Inuyasha had stopped looking at her as a best friend or sister, and more like someone to love. Someone who he could spend his time with. And she had to admit, she felt the attraction as well. Though now they were friends. _And friends only! _She thought determinedly. _There is no reason to get involved romantically._

With that thought planted firmly in her head, she grabbed her purse and walked out to her car. A little flustered with her thoughts, she jammed the key into the ignition. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her back and pulled out of the driveway.

They were just friends.

--

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk in the rather plain room dubbed his office. Papers were displayed in all areas of his desk, not one spot of brown wood visible to the eye. Immediately a hand was raised to his temple and he massaged it, feeling the aches of a headache coming on. This was far too chaotic!

And that supposed "assistant" of his, Jaken, was of no help. All he did was run around the halls in a state of panic, yelling at other workers to get in their places or do this, or get him some coffee despite the fact that he hated it. Sesshoumaru figured it was just because after all the years of being his subordinate, it was nice to boss others around.

Finally drawing his attention back to the files placed before him, he picked up the one that intrigued him the most.

Higurashi, Kagome.

Flipping through the printed documents, he discovered she was a pretty interesting girl. Eccentric at times with her temper, but interesting nonetheless. He glanced at her profile, skimming quickly over her basics like age, education, past jobs and so on. A few seconds later he slapped the file shut and tossed it on the ground along with the others he had been reading for the past hour.

As the morning went on, his mind kept traveling back to Kagome. There was something oddly familiar about her. He felt like he knew her…Or at least heard of her. Her bright blue eyes, wavy black hair, that smile…That damn _smile_…

_I need some aspirin damn it._

--

Kagome entered the café and immediately saw Inuyasha waving at her already seated. She smiled and hurriedly walked over to his table and slid into the seat across from him.

"You look…Nice," He said somewhat awkwardly. It was never his forte—complimenting people. But Kagome knew that and just smiled appreciatively.

"You too. It's been so long, ne?"

"Mhm," He replied, while skimming over the menu. "So how's that boss of yours coming along? The fat one that always yells at you guys for shit."

A disdainful look came upon Kagome's face at the thought of pesky man. "We got rid of that guy a while back. We now have a new boss. He's kind of quiet and keeps to himself, but he doesn't yell at us or anything."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked looking up. "So who is he? Some old guy who just needed a job?" He grinned a little while Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No! He's actually quite young. And he seems pretty smart! His name is Mr. Tanrei."

All of a sudden Inuyasha dropped his menu on the table creating a tiny slap noise. Kagome jumped a little, not expecting that reaction from Inuyasha. "Wh-What's the matter? I was just saying who my boss wa—"

Inuyasha quickly cut her off. "This boss of yours happens to be my _half-brother_! Does that ring a bell?!" He cried out. The color from Kagome's face quickly drained as she all of a sudden remembered Sesshoumaru's white hair and Inuyasha's white hair. And the golden eyes. How could she have not even associated the two?!

"I completely forgot!" She yelped, not taking note of the fact that a few people surrounding them looked up with somewhat annoyed looks on their faces. "I mean…It's been so long since I even saw him! Like what, when I was ten?"

"Well yeah, but I mean, the physical looks?! We look practically the same! Well…Almost." But she was right. She hadn't seen him since she was ten. Back in their childhood days, when Sesshoumaru was already 20 and leaving home for a career. She had probably forgotten all about him, save for the very rare appearances he made around the household.

"I guess I had just forgotten," she whispered, aware of the stares the pair were receiving due to their loud volumes of conversation.

Inuyasha smiled weakly. "Yeah. It doesn't matter anyways. He probably doesn't even remember you at all. He had a knack for ignoring us." Kagome laughed in agreement. It was true; Sesshoumaru was hardly around them to care what Inuyasha was up to.

After eating and walking around the city for awhile, Kagome finally arrived back at home. It was seven at night and she already felt tired. However she walked over to the couch and stared at the T.V., but her mind was elsewhere. She was racking her brain, trying to understand why she couldn't remember Sesshoumaru, despite the fact that he had hardly been around. It just bothered her. She felt like she should've known him for some reason.

Grunting, she turned off the T.V. and trudged upstairs to her bedroom. Throwing on her pajamas, she drew back the covers of her bed, and nestled herself deep under them. She let out a yawn and shut her eyes, allowing herself to fall back into a dreamscape, regardless of the fact that it was only eight.

--

Sesshoumaru dug into his pant's pocket, searching for that annoying cell phone of his, constantly ringing till it would drive him to want to hurl it against the wall. That thing was the devil that destroyed all peace for him, though it was a necessity for his job. It chose its battles well, he decided.

"What?" He growled.

"Wow Sesshoumaru. You don't miss your little brother?"

"Shut up, Inuyasha. You annoy me to no end. Don't think I'll enjoy your company."

Inuyasha snorted. "So that's why you tried to ship me off to Timbuktu when I was six?"

Sesshoumaru merely stayed silent until a loud sigh erupted from Inuyasha. "Well, even though I love you oh so much," he began, lacing every word with heavy sarcasm, "it's not why I called. Why the hell did you not tell me you were Kagome's boss?"

And then it clicked. That girl who seemed too familiar for his liking was affiliated with his half-brother. His no good half-brother! And to think that he even seemed slightly interested in her too! "I don't share my business life with you, Inuyasha." He sneered back, before briskly hanging up.

Looking at the phone for a moment, he quickly tossed it on the sofa and went to his kitchen. A growl of frustration emanated from his throat when he couldn't find anything decent to eat. This must've been one of those days, the days where everyone and everything tried to screw you over.

Already annoyed, he hastily grabbed some bread and proceeded to make some sort of sandwich, though he knew he'd only eat half of it. As he seated himself on a stool at the bar in the kitchen, he couldn't understand why he was so upset over the fact that Kagome had been the little girl he'd seen in the past, always playing with Inuyasha. He vaguely remembered how she looked then…Black hair, braided into pigtails tied with two pink ribbons…Bright blue eyes…And that was it. He never wasted his eyesight on her for too long. She was just registered as "Inuyasha's Friend" and nothing more.

But now…He had to admit, she had grown out of her tomboyish ways. She was pretty, he admitted, though not gorgeous or stunning like a model. Her hair wasn't exactly styled to perfection, but it was nice all the same.

But damn it, he couldn't get his mind off of her.

And while he was lost in his thoughts of her, his mind quickly drifted to the little outburst she had not too long ago. That Naraku fellow she seemed to passionately despise. Had he been rude to her while she was interviewing him? Rude enough to make her explode like _that_? He thought not. Something was tugging at his mind, suggesting that they may have known each other at one point.

But how were they linked? College enemies? Past work enemies? Ex-friends? But the thought he shuddered at most was "lovers." The man seemed shady and for Kagome to get involved with him seemed unlikely.

Oh how wrong he was.

How wrong he was indeed.


	6. Kiss or Miss

**AN: **It's summer now, so I think I have more time to dedicate to writing. I hope. Anyways, I was really in the mood to write for this fic. I hope that it's not moving too quickly (as far as plotline…Definitely not updating.) It might seem OOC, but it happens I guess. Ohh, and some interaction is gonna happen between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Yay! Sorry for any errors as usual. I have a knack for updating late at night, where I don't really catch my mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**When Winter Met Summer**

**Chapter Five: Kiss or Miss**

Sesshoumaru stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, not bothering himself to get out of bed. It was 6:30 in the morning, thirty minutes earlier than he needed to be up. It was one of those days, and he could tell, where he'd feel an immense amount of pressure. But for what? He didn't know, nor did he want to find out.

_I hate work. _

Suddenly his cell phone rang on the nightstand beside him. Groaning, he sat up and grabbed the phone, placing it to his ear.

"What?" He growled.

"Mr. Tanrei! We're having a little…Difficulties. I hate to wake you up at this time of da—"

"Get on with it, Jaken. I don't have all the time in the world to listen to you babble."

"Well…It's just that…It's just that we have an "unwanted guest" trying to enter the building. We're on a strict "no visitors" policy, you know! Clearly no one has invited this man in. And I have to say, he looks quite like that Naraku fellow, though my memory isn't the best, but forgive me Mr. Tanrei! Oh, Mr. Tanrei I feel horrible, just horri—"

"Shut up, Jaken."

With that, he quickly snapped his cell phone shut before getting out of bed. If that Naraku creep was lurking around _his _office, there'd be hell to pay.

--

Within twenty minutes, Sesshoumaru was slamming his car door shut and getting ready to enter the elevator to his floor. The whole time a string of curses had exited his mouth, some that would be considered more than foul. He tapped his foot impatiently against the carpeted floor of the elevator, watching each floor light up as it passed. His vision was almost blurry as his eyes narrowed more and more.

"Damn it, hurry up!" He grounded out, exhaling when a small 'ding' noise was heard. He briskly stepped out of the elevator and towards the door to the section where he worked.

Jaken quickly flung the door open, his eyes wide in terror. "Mr. Tanrei!" He shrieked, hopping around in a small circle, not sure of what to do next.

"Quit making me look like an idiot, Jaken." Sesshoumaru bristled softly before entering the room.

When he entered the room, he was rather angry to see Naraku sitting in _his _chair. If he didn't pay for it, he damn well didn't belong in it. Plus, the "no visitors" policy was the number one rule he cared for, and right now, it was being broken.

"Ah, hello Mr. Tanrei. Nice to see you this early in the morning," Naraku quipped, folding his hands on his lap. The smile in his eyes looked rather wicked.

"Make your business here short. We're on a "no visitors" policy. That clearly means you."

"Snippy." Naraku replied, grinning nonetheless. "But my business here is not about something. It's about someone. You know her quite well, I assume?"

"And who are you talking about?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru felt a small amount of anger boil in him, but he kept it in check. He wouldn't lose his cool in front of this man. "What about her?"

"You know," Naraku said, instantly getting out of the chair before pacing around the desk, hands clasped behind his back. "Kagome…She's been going through a rough time. A _very _rough time. What, with work and taking care of bills…You know how it goes. Right now, I think this job is just draining the life out of her."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, not seeing where this was going.

"What are you to my client?"

Naraku paused, as if deep in thought. "Let's just say…An old acquaintance." He smiled briefly before turning his back to Sesshoumaru.

"I'm afraid that I can't let her go of her job unless she formally requests to do so." Sesshoumaru bit out, keeping his tone mild. "She has to be the one to quit or request any breaks with me. You…Are a mere stranger."

Silence seemed to overtake the air around them, and Sesshoumaru could almost feel the tension boiling.

"Besides," Sesshoumaru continued, not able to keep from saying this, "She obviously has no intentions of speaking to you again. I'm sure you saw the little "outburst" she had, did you not?" He smirked, leaning against the door way.

"She never was good at controlling her emotions."

"From the looks of it, neither were you to get yourself in such trouble with the law, hm?"

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru, his eyes seeming to burn with malice.

"Shut the hell up." He hissed.

Just then, Kagome entered the office, in such a hurry that she didn't notice the two men staring each other down. Her back was to them as she dropped her purse on her desk along with her coat. Turning around, she finally took a look at two men occupying the room with cold faces on. Her throat almost closed up at the sight of Naraku who stood with his ruby eyes gleaming. That was never a good sign.

"Wha…What's going on here?" She inquired, shifting her eyes toward Sesshoumaru, afraid of making contact with Naraku.

"Business," Sesshoumaru replied curtly. "Business that is finished." That was his cue to leave, and if he didn't take it, he'd demonstrate.

With a cold glare, Naraku headed towards the door, stopping by Kagome briefly. Her body instantly froze, and the hairs on the back of her neck rose in anticipation.

"You're mine." He whispered, low enough for only her ears to hear.

A breath that she didn't know she had been holding was released from her lips as she watched the door slam. Her heart was racing with her blue eyes wide in fear. _Just what the hell was happening? Why was he here?_ These thoughts were running through her head, a million miles per second. She quickly snapped out of her paralyzed state to look at Sesshoumaru who was approaching her.

He glanced into her eyes, reading her emotions like an open book. Fear, anger, hate…All of these emotions were visible. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand to her cheek, watching her flinch. For some reason, nothing was running through his mind right now. Adrenaline was racing throughout his body. He was purely acting on instinct at this point.

As he leaned in towards her, Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to stop him, she wanted to push him away and say it was wrong. He of all people should know that. _He's not being his self…I know he'd hate himself if he realized what he did. _With that thought planted into her head firmly, she rested her hands on his chest and pushed him away lightly. A gentle, but firm way of telling him no.

Instantly he snapped out of his trance-like state. His golden eyes that were warm pools for a moment had hardened to stone. A look of disgust came upon his features before he slammed the door to his own private office shut.

A few moments later, Kagome crumpled against her desk, emotions running wild. He almost kissed her. He almost did it. But she had to stop him. It would've been something they'd both regret. Besides, relationships in the workplace were unneeded and unwanted. It just stunned her to think that someone like him would give into instinct and not think with his head. In reality, she wanted that kiss. Wouldn't any other girl feel the same in her place? She shook her head before sitting at her desk, taking a deep breath.

Right now was not the time to think over this.

--

"But…I just don't understand," Sango said, waving a fork around during their lunch break. "Why in the world would he come to your job?"

Kagome shook her head, not in the mood for talking about Naraku and Sesshoumaru's showdown earlier in the morning.

"Kagome, you have to be careful. If he's walking around in your own workplace, something's up. He's plotting something. And knowing him, whatever it is, it isn't pretty."

"Right," Kagome said, not sure of what else to reply with.

"I'm serious. And as for Sesshoumaru…I swear you've got him hook, line, and sinker." She winked, causing Kagome to blush. "If you could cause him to lose that cold exterior for even one second, you've got him. That's all there is to say," Sango finished in final manner.

"Sango, I don't think that's the case. He wasn't acting like himself anyways. He was just acting purely on instinct."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Even if he was, it doesn't matter. He let himself go for just one minute, and that one minute was with _you_. And let me tell you something, Kagome. You need someone like him. A guy like him is a guy worth keeping. Naraku was a mistake, one that you just don't want to repeat. Sesshoumaru…I'd say he's a great guy, one that would treat you right. Just keep it mind, okay?"

Kagome sighed, leaning back in her seat. "Sure…Sure."

--

It was evening, and Kagome was just exiting the office after an hour of staying overtime. She had been caught up in organizing files and editing various things. It was almost seven by now, and the air was becoming colder. Tightening her coat around her neck, she briskly walked to her snow-covered car in the parking lot. Her car was the only one there, alongside a sleek silver one a few parking spaces away.

_Sesshoumaru's…_

Sighing, she fumbled for her keys, inhaling sharply at the bite of cold wind. She suddenly turned around, sensing someone near her. There Sesshoumaru stood, decked with only a light jacket as protection against the cold air.

"Oh…Hi, Mr. Tanrei."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Oh…Well then…Hi Sesshoumaru." She said, feeling odd with the first name basis.

"Look," He began, clearly not used to this sort of confrontation. "About what happened earlier this morning. I acted poorly, and out of character. That wasn't the time or place to do so and…"

As he went on talking, Sango's words suddenly entered Kagome's head. _"You need someone like him…"_

Without thinking, she interrupted Sesshoumaru in the middle of whatever it was he was saying.

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee?" She hastily asked, not even realizing the words that had flowed out of her mouth until they were already hanging in the air.

Oh dear god.

What had she done?


End file.
